doing the right thing
by cuLLenator.56
Summary: who knew doing the right thing hurt so much? it sucks,. and apparently its reality. toph is in love with aang, but he's too blinded by Katara t see it. Taang in heart but unfortunately Kataang. toph's pointof view.
1. JELLY

Jelly- prologue

Jelly.

My heart felt like jelly.

It felt like a wobbly, unstable plate of jelly that you know was about to fall apart any minute.

There he was, wearing the most stupid grin I've seen; he's finally gotten his lunar festival wish. Hers isn't that bad either, having said yes to the avatar.

This was to be the saddest lunar festival of my life.

Why were they so blind? I knew it was mainly my fault, but being my best friend he should have seen how much I wanted to be with him.

well maybe he did. he was just too selfish to see it.

In my defense, I've done everything possible to try and forget him completely, even as far as helping him with ice queen, but that was for a different reason. The main reason I did everything in my power to get him and katara together was because before he was my love, he was my friend, and it hurt to see him in so much pain, to see that he really did love her, and he needed someone to comfort him and help him, and I wouldn't let anyone else see the bright happy smile he would show me whenever I said something that would give him more hope in attaining his best friend's heart.

i rememver that one time, we were in ba singse,..

"ok ok. dont get your robes all in a mush, twinkles. ive got news for you."

"is it about her???"

"duh. anywayive weedled and talked toher..."

"and???"

"she said she'll letyou court her" ugh,. i hated that word. why not just get together for bumi'ssake??

"i love you toph!!! oh my bumi!! god thankyou thankyu thankyo!!!!"

and thats where he gives me bone crushing hug.

He even yelled I love you when I told him that it was confirmed that he did indeed have a chance and that Katara would allow him to court her. I would sometimes dream of that day but imagine him saying I love you for a whole different reason, he contained my dreams where he says that he loves me because he's found out that he couldn't live without me, that he didn't just want to talk to me because he wanted to ask about ice queen, that he didn't tell me to rest just because Katara was tired with training and he didn't want her getting lack of sleep, that he would ask about _my_ day and how it went along.

BUMI, he was an arse...

_authors note: sorry its short!!!!!!!!_

_so maybe you can see that this is a venting story, so you can expect updates evey week? maybe earlier, maybe later, it depends with how fast it's acctually happening in my own life,. but since its christmas break and im not going to be seeing either him or her, im gonna start typing from the beggining, yu know, before Katara said yes,. i'll giveyou the whole gorry detail thingy :)_

_Really now I know I'm ranting but still, it was a group effort, in fact I was the one who got bruised in the knee getting of a cab and I was the one who had to battle it out in the mall to find costumes that we needed and all the props that we had to have, while she stayed in her house studying for a test that I didn't have the time to study for, I mean he text's me to ask me a favor, and me being me, I would do anything for him, so he asked me to stop doing our preparations for the school JV competition because KaTARA was tired, so I tell kATARA to get some sleep while I stay next door and finish editing the video and sound effects, I had to go home at one in the morning and wake up a 6. I mean really it wasn't that fair, he would ask about her day tomorrow and how she was and if she felt dizzy or tired, but now that he knew he had kATAra for sure, he would barely even talk to me let alone ask about my day. It was much too painful, so instead of trying to coax him again to talk to me, I fought with him. I had a right to be angry._

_obviously i changed my acctual bestfrends name with KATARA hehe... too risky to put her name here._

_and apparently i liike making veeery long, ranting authors notes xD so a a consolatin thingy,. fr those of you wh like reading twilight fics, im putting a small preview here of a story i will publish soon,. and hopefullyupdate regularly.:D so here it is x]_

WEDDING PLANS

Another day, another wedding to plan. But this is my job. this is what im good at. The couple sat around the coffee table at starbucks and as usual with wedding plans, it revolved mostly around the bride and maid of honor.

"good morning! Im so sorry to keep you guys waiting. So my name is Catherine."

"hello Catherine, im bella and this is my husband to be, Edward"

They were one of the sweetest couples I've worked with. As soon as she said his name, her eyes found his and they looked ready to go to heaven any minute. This was another reason why I chose this job. Seeing people getting happily married. Its good to start married life with a perfect wedding and no fights. _I wish. _ive been in too many scraped with irritable brides to count. They just didn't seem to get the logic when I tell them that the flowers were late or the weather was bad. But the weddings still turned out well. That was why this couple found me, ive been one of the most successful wedding planers in Manhattan, and according to my sources, the wedding of the Cullen couple was one of the most awaited, Cullen being one of the richest, most powerful names in the world.

"So first things first. Venue. where would you like to hold your wedding ceremony? Is it going to be in a church? Maybe a beach?"

" we would really like it to be a garden wedding, someplace not too cold, it has to have a warm breeze. But enclosed by a lot of trees, like a clearing or a meadow."

"I see." _Where the hell was I going to find a place like that? "_well im sure I can find exactly what your looking for. So about the guest list, how many people are you expecting?"

"about three hundred housand guests for the reception," wow. _"_But the wedding will only have immediate family members, close friends and the bridal party"

"and the meadow will be for the reception or the wedding?"

"the reception"_ were these people kidding me? They expected me to fit three hundred thousand people in one non-existent meadow?_

"okay. Now what about the color scheme? Summer? Winter? Or something different altogether?"

"well, it would be nice to have it on the yellowish side, maybe a touch of orange and different hues of whites. A touch of pink, and an outlining of black, especially in the linens, and one black flower in the arrangements" I ask for a color scheme and she gives me the whole package deal. Maybe when I get married, she can plan my wedding.

"ok, that's doable. What kind of flowers do you have in mind?"

"hmn…" "freesias" Edward cut in, it was the first time I heard him say anything, and I was surprised to see he was participating, let alone in the flower arrangements

"freesias and lilacs and lilies, keep the roses to a minimum, maybe that could be the black flower, maybe chrysanthemums and hide some lavender hidden underneath the arrangements for the smell." Well, the man definitely knows his flowers.

:D:D:D:D:D::D:D:DD:D:D:D::D::D:D:D:D:D:D:D::D:DD=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]]=]=]=]=]]=]=]=]

so what are these?? sad faces or smiley faces??? o.o


	2. frustrating footsteps

**okay, before you read on, i need to warn you, this is just practically a written versin of the blind bandit, but i needed to write it to connect the next chapter, which i swear will be so much better. oh, and can anyone of you guys tell me who would be a good beta, or woud be willing to beta my storie/s? thanks :)**

**disclaimer bla bla bla........ don't own it, kataangers do.**

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**HIS FRUSTRATING FOOTSTEPS**

"i think you should rest now, little bei fong" master Yu said.

"yes sensei, thank you" i replied, thankful for an opportunity to stop the amateur exercises. plus, i was getting late for the tournament.

i went inside my room to 'rest', and earthbended my way to the arena. i stayed on the sides, hidden and just listened to the crowd and the benders fighting. finally it was time for the defending champion 'the blind bandit' to come out and face 'the rock'.

"pfft.. how original, i mean seriously, 'the rock'?? i hope your bending power isnt the same as your brain power!" taunting grown men was fun.

"just who do you think you are little girl? you are going down! the rock will crush you!"

ugh. i hated thes kind of guys. pure muscle, no tactic. well this should be easy, maybe a little too easy. he started with the usuall stance, and i easily brought him off of it. he kept thrusting rock after rock, and i just kept playing, until i finally got tired and ended it with one quick turn of my heel. so bla bla bla, the belt was mine, _again._ the anouncer asked if anyone in the audience wanted to challenge me, and a scrawny kid said yes. while he came up to the arena, the vibrations that i got from him were strange, he was really light on his feet, like he was barely touching the ground. how skinny was this guy?

"hi, im aang"

"cut the chatter" i said as the anouncer started the match. i faced him head on.

"hey wait, i just wanna tal- woah!" he dodged my attack like it was nothing. i could barely see him, or should i say feel him. it was like he was flying.

"where are you?" i whispered.

"look i need to talk to-" i sent him a big boulder that was sure to kick him off the edge, but with a rush of air, i couldnt feel the boulder on the ground anymore, and before i knew it i was hurtling out of the arena.

no way. that was the only thought that came to my mind to acompany the rage i was feeling. he couldnt have earthbended that! not in the air, he needed a steady stance on the earth to do that! at that moment, he came down the arena and practicaly _glided_ my way, if it werent for the conections his feet were barely making to the ground, i wouldnt even have known he was there.

"please, i need to talk to you, i need an earthbendidng teach....er?" i slid back into the ground as he was making his speech. he was being the biggest pain in the arse in the short minutes ive had the mispleasure of knowing him.

* * *

**okay. THE REVIEW BUTTON IS STARING YOU THE FACE. BE A GOOD PERSON AND GIVE ME A CHRISTMAS GIFT. :D**


End file.
